Felicidad
by eclipse total
Summary: [One shot] "No sabe desde cuando siente esto por ella, pero si sabe en que momento se dio cuenta. Fue en su cumpleaños número doce, al verla bajar las escaleras con su vestido negro. La amaba, y por ello no le importa menospreciar su propia felicidad por procurar la de ella" [ReiRin] [Este fic participa en el reto "Citas célebres" del foro "Mundo Vocaloid".]


**Pareja:** Rei Kagene x Rin Kagamine.

 **Palabras:** 2826 palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el reto "_ _Citas célebres" del foro "Mundo Vocaloid"._

* * *

 _"El amor perfecto tiene esta fuerza: que olvidamos nuestro contento para contentar a quien amamos."_

 _Santa Teresa de Jesús._

* * *

 **\- Felicidad -**

* * *

No sabe desde que momento comenzó a sentirse así por ella. Solo recuerda el momento en el que se dio cuenta de todo.

Fue en la fiesta de su cumpleaños número trece. Cuatro eran los cumpleañeros totales en ese día, los Kagene y sus primos, los Kagamines. La fiesta fue en casa de Len y Rin, cuando el rubio hombre bajó desde el segundo piso, Rui se burló de él y su _ridículo_ atuendo de gala. Len, rojo de la pena, le contestó nerviosamente que su madre le había obligado a usarlo. Rei observaba todo aburrido, después de todo era cosa de todos los días.

No fue sino hasta que su mirada rodó escaleras arriba, que su rostro adquirió otra expresión que no fuera aburrimiento. Y es que por estas bajaba una chica, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, luciendo un elegante vestido color negro. Pudo sentir la sangre hervirle en las mejillas y su estómago removerse nervioso ante la sola presencia de ella.

 _Pareciera ser que la pubertad se burlaba de él, haciéndole sentir cosas que, sabe, no debería sentir por Kagamine Rin._

[...]

Posiblemente, la pubertad estuviera afectando a su hermana también. Con este pensamiento descubrió que nadie, ni siquiera Kagene Rui, era inmune a esta etapa de la vida. Al menos, cuando creyó que la susodicha era un ente sin sentimientos, alguien que solo buscaba burlarse de otros, la descubrió soñando despierta. Era extraño, y al poco rato notó que una Rui enamorada podía dar más miedo que una normal.

Pero ese no era su problema. El día que descubrió a Rui armando un muñeco con papel y paja - a saber Dios de donde la había sacado -, pudo reconocer las letras escritas en el lugar que debería estar la cara. Pudo leer Zatsune Mikuo en ellas. ¿Su hermana le hacía _vudú_ a uno de sus amigos? Era oficial, Rui estaba sumida en la locura.

― Estoy loca de amor ― Lo admitió, sin vergüenza alguna, el día en que se lo preguntó abiertamente.

Ahora, tenía el conocimiento de que su hermana se encontraba comiendo con - acosando - el _álter ego_ de su muñeco de paja. En espera de que noté su nuevo peinado. Rei bufó.

 _Las chicas y sus ridículas formas de llamar la atención de los chicos._

― ¿Dónde está Rui? ― Esa pregunta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, no porque en serio le importara, sino por la melodiosa voz que la compuso. Ataviada con el uniforme escolar, Rin apareció a su lado. Con una falda azul que dejaba al descubierto parte de los muslos, una camisa blanca y un chaleco que la cubría casi en su totalidad.

Las mejillas de Rei comenzaron a arder ante tal imagen.

― ¿Estás solo? ― Preguntó la rubia, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto tierno ante los ojos del azabache. El chico pudo notar como las manos que sujetaban la caja donde llevaba su desayuno se apretaron alrededor de esta. ― Porqué, pensé... ¿Y si comemos juntos?

Rin no lo veía a los ojos, pero sus mejillas se encontraban coloreadas de un cálido carmín. Esto tuvo efecto sobre Rei, pues el ligero rosa en las propias se transformó en un rojo tan intensó que sintió necesidad de apartar la mirada, antes de descubrir si la cara de una persona podía incendiarse por el calor acumulado en ella. ― Claro, me encantaría... ― Fueron sus palabras de asentimiento.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella, y procedió a sentarse a su lado. Colocó la cajita en sus piernas y la abrió, descubriendo un colorido almuerzo. Rei se enfocó en el suyo, esperando que al ignorar los latidos de su corazón estos no fueran escuchados por la rubia. En ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del tímido coqueteo que siempre existió entre ellos…

 _Una vez más, culpa de la maldita pubertad._

[…]

Rei se encontraba estudiando junto a Len. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con su primo que se rascaba la mejilla con la punta del bolígrafo, de forma ansiosa, seguramente atorado en una repuesta. El azabache solo esperaba que el rubio no tuviera una expectativa muy alta para ingresar a un buen instituto.

Finalmente, después de un minuto de pensarlo, Len se tiró encima del libro abierto, desesperado. Rei no aguantó y comenzó a reír.

― ¡No te burles de mí! ― Exigió el Kagamine, pero el otro no podía detener sus carcajadas. Cuando finalmente se detuvo le preguntó por sus planes a futuro, no era que esperara algo grande, pero eran familia así que al fin y al cabo estaba interesado en la respuesta. ― Realmente no lo sé ― Murmuró Len, serio como pocas veces. ― A veces me gustaría ser tan inteligente como Rin.

Rei lo sabía, la rubia era bastante inteligente, sabía que no habría problema para que pudiera entrar a donde quisiera. Bajando la mirada, observando su libro, se preguntó si él debía seguirle el paso.

Aunque no tuvo ―Y sabe que nunca tendrá― la osadía de confesarse nunca, porque sabía que no tenía oportunidad… era primos, pero eso realmente no le importaba, su mayor obstáculo nunca sería lo que dijeran las personas, sino lo que dijera ella…

Los Kagene y los Kagamine no solo eran primos, sino que se habían criado juntos. Sus madres eran hermanas gemelas, fue un hecho insólito que ambos pares de gemelos nacieran el mismo día, pero se puede decir que ese tipo de lazo venía desde la generación anterior con sus progenitoras.

Creciendo juntos, en la misma guardería y luego en la misma escuela elemental. Asistiendo juntos a reuniones familiares y de vez en cuando eran cuidados por alguno de los cuatro padres. Len y Rin eran, por consecuencia, tan hermanos para él como lo era Rui, al menos así era hasta que comenzó a sentir mariposas revoloteando en todo su interior cada que veía a la rubia.

Pero sabía que Rin lo amaba… Como amaba a su hermano Len.

― Por cierto ― Murmuró Rei, levantando la mirada para hacer contacto con la cansada de Len. ― ¿A qué escuela quiere entrar Rin?

Que el rubio parpadeara confundido, no debía ser buena señal para Rei. Se incorporó desde su almohada de libros y le preguntó consternado.

― Rei… ¿No te ha dicho nada?

Por la expresión de los ojos ámbares era obvio que no.

[...]

Si le preguntaran a Len, este podría decir que su primo rompió su récord personal al correr la distancia desde su casa hasta la Kagamine, solo por verlo salir de la habitación más presurosamente de lo normal. Bien, en lo que cabía ese no era su problema, así que volvió a enterrar su cara entre las páginas de sus libros. Por su parte, Rei tuvo que correr la distancia de cinco casas para llegar a la de Rin y Len.

Tocó la puerta, deteniéndose solo cuando la rubia le abrió. Se sonrojó, cayendo en cuenta de lo desesperado que parecía estar. ― ¿Pasa algo, Rei? ― Preguntó la aterciopelada voz de la chica. El azabache volvió a maldecir a la pubertad, sin superar todas las nuevas emociones que su _hermanita_ le provocaba. Tragándose su vergüenza, prosiguió con lo que había pensado reclamar.

― ¿Por qué? ― Su voz parecía desesperada, Rin ladeo la cabeza en un gesto tierno a los ojos de Rei.

― ¿Por qué que? ―.

― No te hagas la desentendida ― Exclamó, casi en un grito, sin ser su intención. Claro, Rin se ofendió así que llevó sus manos a la cadera, enojada.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo? ― Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Cuando ibas a decirme que presentaste solicitud para una escuela en el extranjero? ― Exigió saber, desesperado. La simple idea de que Rin se alejara de casa, _que se alejara de él_ , le aterraba. Pero Rin, como mejor amiga, solo pensaba en él como un hermano.

 _Nunca se daría cuenta de lo mucho que la quería..._

― ¿Quién te lo dijo? ― Preguntó enojada, ― No quería decirle a nadie porque no quiero crear falsas expectativas ― Suspiró, ― Además, no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie... ¿O sí? ― Era así, podría tener un lugar importante en su vida, pero eso no aseguraba el derecho de influir en ella.

― ¡Somos familia! ― Gritó Rei, fuera de si.

 _El vivió toda su vida creyéndose correspondido en el hecho de que ella sí podía influir en la suya._

Rin se acercó y le gritó a la cara.

― ¡Que seas mi primo no te da derecho sobe mí, no eres mi jefe ni mucho menos! ― Y con tal grito cerró la puerta, en la cara del azabache. Esa noche, Rin casi no durmió bien, enojada con su primo que, de repente, le había dado por ser más sobre protector con ella. Por otro lado, Rei tampoco durmió bien, la expresión enojada de Rin, aunque tierna, le alteraba lo suficiente como para ahuyentarle el sueño.

[...]

Los días pasaban, pero la relación entre Rei y Rin no mejoraba, esta se había vuelto bastante tensa, tanto que incomodaba incluso sus respectivos hermanos. Día con día, el temperamento de la rubia empeoraba, mientras que Rei se notaba cada vez más callado e introvertido, escondiéndose en su propio mundo, aquel donde Rin sonreía solo para él y permanecían juntos para siempre.

 _¿Por qué la vida real no era así de dulce?_

Rei estaba deprimido, y Rui ya se estaba preocupando por él dado que... Al fin y al cabo eran hermanos gemelos. Por eso, un día al regresar de la escuela, lo intercepto en la sala de se casa, para hablar de hermano a hermano.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ― Gritó ella, tomándolo del brazo, desprevenido. La azabache nunca se podría describir como una chica delicada, y aunque quería ayudarlo no evitó la fuerza excesiva a la hora de aventarlo hacia el sillón.

― Eso debería preguntarte yo ¿No? ― Gruñó por el golpe en la espalda que lo recibió al caer.

― Comprendo que ignores a los perdedores de la escuela, que ignores al idiota de Len, pero que ignores a Rin ya es raro... ― Enumeró su hermana ― Y encima... ¡¿Qué me ignores a mí?! ― Gritó, haciendo un ademán exagerado al señalarse ella misma con ambos dedos meñiques. Rei bufó, realmente, si tuviera oportunidad de ignorar al torbellino ruidoso y desastroso que era Rui, lo hubiera hecho desde los seis años.

― Te ignoro porque eres molesta ― Sentenció él, intentó levantarse pero Rui volvió a empujarlo al sillón.

― ¿Qué hay de Rin? ― Preguntó, esta vez más seria. Frunció el ceño al notar como su hermano bajaba la mirada. ― ¿Que pasó con el cariño que le tenías? ―.

Las orejas de Rei se colorearon de un rojo intenso, al parecer, aunque le costaba saber lo que ella pensaba, su hermana podía leerlo a él como un libro abierto.

― Al final, no la querías tanto ¿Cierto? ― Esto lo dijo ella en un murmuro, sin embargo fue escuchado perfectamente por Rei, quién levantó la mirada enojada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

― ¡No te atrevas a repetirlo!

― Entonces... ¿Por qué no la apoyas?

― ¡Siempre lo he hecho!

― No lo estas haciendo ahora, idiota ― Espetó mientras llevaba las manos a sus caderas. ― Es cierto que no dijo nada, pero ¿Y si quería darte una sorpresa? Cuando te enteraste, ella nunca esperó que esta vez no la apoyaras, y yo tampoco ― Admitió la ambarina.

― ¿Por qué iba a apoyarla para hacer algo que la alejará de nosotros? ―.

― Rei, las cosas no son para siempre. Algún día los cuatro tendremos que decir adiós ― Agachó la mirada de nuevo, esas palabras eran las más maduras que había escuchado decir por ella, pero también las que más le dolieron.

― Me niego a despedirme de Rin ― Murmuró, a punto de soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

Su hermana arqueo las cejas, pareciera como si Rei...

― Oye... ― El sofá se hundió con el peso extra de Rui, quien se sentaba a su lado. ― Exactamente... ¿Qué tipo de cariño le tienes a Rin? ―.

 _La mascara de indiferencia, al parecer, había caído... Por primera vez._

El azabache se sonrojó, por el tono que su hermana había usado era obvio que lo había descubierto. ― Yo... la amo ― Admitió el secreto que siempre pensó se quedaría guardado en su corazón. Su hermana sonrió antes de hablar.

― Entonces... ¿Por qué no se lo dices? ―.

― ¿Estas loca? ― Exclamó sin pensar, cuando vio la expresión de su hermana sintió un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda y luego se disculpó.

― ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ―.

― Rin solo me ve como amigo ― Admitió honestamente, Rui suspiró.

― Eso no lo puedes saber si no le preguntas ―.

― Además... ― Levantó la mirada, conectando sus ojos ámbares con los otros, ―Somos primos... ¡Es incesto! ―.

― ¿Desde cuando te importan esas cosas? ¡Estamos en pleno siglo veinte! ― Grita, acercándose a él. ― Date cuenta, si Rin se va sin saber lo que sientes, nunca lo sabrá ―.

[…]

Se supone que él nació cinco minutos antes que ella, eso lo convertía a él en el mayor a pesar de haber nacido el mismo día, aun así, su hermana se había comportado como la más madura aquel día. Toda la semana, pensó en las palabras de Rui, si no se armaba de valor, sus sentimientos jamás se verían si quiera contemplados, morirían en silencio.

 _Por su felicidad y la de ella, tendría que armarse de valor._

Esos pensamientos lo llevaron a ese momento, donde corre rápidamente hacia la casa color amarillo de los Kagamine. Golpetea la puerta, cualquiera que estuviera dentro podría pensar que su objetivo era tumbarla.

Finalmente lo ha decidido, le confesará sus verdaderos sentimientos a Rin, pase lo que pase.

Finalmente, Rei queda cara a cara con la rubia, que le había abierto la puerta. Los ojos azules le daban la bienvenida, un tanto apenada. Ella lo había estado pensando mucho, su hermano también había sido un gran apoyo, fue capaz de comprender lo dura que fue con el azabache, porque al final de cuentas lo consideraba un mejor hermano que Len.

Por eso es que, al sólo verlo, sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas y sus pies reaccionaron solos, llevándola hasta él, a abrazarlo con fuerzas, mientras él correspondía al gesto de cariño. ― Lo siento... ― Murmuró por lo bajo, Rei acaricio su espalda en un gesto de apoyo. El azabache iba a disculparse también, pero la rubia no le dio tiempo de hablar, pues lo jaló casi inmediatamente al interior de su morada.

El joven se sentó en uno de los sillones, Rin se dirigió a la mesita situada al otro lado de la estancia y luego fue a sentarse con él. ― Rin... Yo.. ― Comenzó, un poco dubitativo sobre las palabras que iba a utilizar para confesarse. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de la rubia lo interrumpió, un documento se presentó ante sus ojos ambarinos, resaltado en la parte inferior de la hoja, se podía leer un "Admitido".

― ¡Lo he logrado! ― El documento salió de su campo de visión, solo para demostrar que tras él se escondía la más bella de las sonrisas. ― ¡Ahora sí, podrás sentirte orgulloso de mí!

― ¿Eh?

― Mi solicitud fue aceptada ― Explicó, y después volvió a abrazarlo, Rin olía a cerezas, nunca olvidaría ese delicioso olor. Aquel día, él fue a la casa Kagamine para hablarle a la rubia de sus sentimientos. Pero nunca creyó en el amor a distancia, así que otro obstáculo se sumaba a la lista.

 _Simplemente, no podía portarse tan egoísta con ella._

― ¿Eso te hace feliz? ― Preguntó, ocultando su mirada entre los negros cabellos. Kagamine se separó del abrazo y parpadeo confundida.

― Claro, nunca lo había dicho pero... ― Suspiró mientras agachaba la mirada, ― Era mi sueño desde hace mucho tiempo ―. Rei conocía a Rin desde la más tierna infancia, sabía que si hablaba de un sueño de forma tan seria, era porque en serio lo deseaba.

Y por ello, tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida. Una opción era hacer lo que se había propuesto, hablarle del amor que le profesaba desde niños, pero Rei no era tan tonto como para no esperarse la reacción de Rin, quién seguramente se olvidaría de todo, solo por darle la oportunidad a él. Rei lo sabe, ella siempre antepone a sus seres queridos antes que todo, y al saber que su casi hermano la ama, la haría olvidarse de sus sueños. Era algo que él hubiera agradecido, demasiado, pero no podía permitir que arriesgara todo por un amor que, al final de cuentas, no sabía si funcionaría.

Así que, contemplando esto, eligió la segunda opción.

― Me alegro por ti ― En sus labios se formó una falsa sonrisa, algo que Rin no pudo ver debido a su delirio interno.

 _Era tan linda cuando sonreía, que Rei no pudo anteponer su contento sobre el de Rin._

― Gracias ― La rubia también sonrió. ― Entonces... ¿Seguimos igual que siempre? ― Preguntó, un poco dudosa. El azabache asintió en silencio, a lo que Rin volvió a sonreír. ― Es genial ― Lo abrazó, ― Es genial saber... que siempre puede contar contigo.

― Sí... ― Correspondió al abrazo, de nuevo. ― Siempre ― Murmuró, dejando salir una pequeña lágrima. Le dolía, dolía mucho, pero... al ver la sonrisa de esa persona a la que tanto ama... todo el dolor, termina valiendo la pena.

Todo, por su felicidad.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Al principio iba a ser Rei x Rin x Gumiya, pensando dejar un final feliz para el Rin x Gumiya, debido a que amo a la pareja pero nunca he escrito algo de ellos con final feliz xD Lo siento Gumo, hoy tampoco es tú día (?). No espero ganar, aunque creo que soy la segunda en subir su fic, y es fecha límite... Bueno, ¿Qué decir a mi favor? Las vacaciones se alargaron, estando de viaje, y por eso no había podido escibir, tuve que acortarlo para acabarlo hoy.

Aún así, espero que les gustara, si todavía metía a Gumiya, pudo haber quedado más acorde a la frase que me dieron. Con solo esto, no sé si lo refleje como quería xD pero bien, no hay mucha ciencia en la frase, Rei busca la felicidad de Rin sobre la suya propia ;w; es un problema porque también amo el Rei x Rin (?). Para los que se dieron cuenta, sí, usé a Mikuo Zatsune. No me termina de convencer el Rin x Mikuo (Hatsune), pero descubrí que me gusta el Rui Kagene x Mikuo Zatsune... ¡Arriba los fanmades! xD


End file.
